This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, relates to a computer system comprising a plurality of processor chips and memory modules.
Modern computer systems are typically based on multiprocessing architectures comprising two or more processor chips for performing fast processor operations. An important issue for fast data processing may be the retrieval of data and instructions from memory. Retrieving such data and instructions in general may take a significant amount of time relative to the average time required for executing the instructions and processing the data by the processor chips. In high-performance systems cache memory may be used for implementing fast system speeds. Multiple processors accessing the same memory may require ensuring coherence for the data stored in the memory. In order to enable high-speed processor operations, there is a continuous need to improve memory access speed and coherence in multiprocessor computer systems.